


The Gateroom

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets to play out a long held fantasy in the gateroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gateroom

**Author's Note:**

> First Published to my website February 29th, 2004

  


Jack threw himself through the wormhole, a fraction of a second after the rest of the team, just barely avoiding being hit by flying shrapnel from the exploding building.

The blast concussion added a fair amount of impetus to his headlong dive, and he emerged at the other end like a bullet from a gun. He had the vague impression on a gateroom full of people before he impacted with the ramp, rolled a couple of times, then wound up with his face buried in Daniel's ass. Nice ass. Very nice ass.

Daniel peered dazededly back at him over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in a manner which clearly said "This is so NOT the time, Jack"

The Colonel sat up and gave his head a little shake. Burying his head in Daniel's ass was a pastime he enjoyed very much indeed, but letting half the base know about that seemed a little foolhardy even to Jack. 'Doing' his archaeologist in the Gateroom was a personal and particularly fond fantasy of his, but one that could never happen. There were more security cameras here than in any other room on the base.

Dragging his mind out of the gutter, Jack focused on checking out the rest of his team. Carter and Teal'c had been thrown right off the end of the ramp. Teal'c was helping Carter to her feet, and despite looking a little shaky, she seemed uninjured. The room was bristling with SF's all pointing their guns at the two recovering teammates.

At that moment, General Hammond barrelled into the gateroom, an extremely worried look on his face. Jack got to his feet, reaching down to haul Daniel up by the scruff of his neck. Unless you were bleeding to death or, at a push, already dead, it was very bad manners to report to your C.O. lying down.

But Hammond didn't even so much as acknowledge his presence. He went right to Carter and Teal'c, laying a steadying hand on Carter's arm as she swayed alarmingly.

"Major Carter, report," he demanded, ignoring Jack completely. Jack frowned and looked sideways at Daniel. Odd didn't seem to cover this. Carter pulled herself together, her backbone snapping to attention.

"Yes Sir. The building we were investigating was rigged to blow. I determined that there was no way to diffuse the device so we headed back to the gate."

Hammond's eyes moved from Carter's earnest face to Jack's. Actually no, he appeared to stare right *through* Jack. The Colonel frowned and glanced over his shoulder, wondering what was so interesting back there. As he walked down the ramp, Daniel fell into step beside him.

"Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson, are they still on the planet?" asked the General with concern.

Jack stopped dead, eyes bugging out of his head in shock. He patted himself down, then turned and did the same to Daniel. Nice, big, strong, substantial Daniel. No doubt about it, he was definitely right there.

"I don't know sir," said Carter. "I think they were right behind us, but it was hard to tell, what with them being invisible and all." Hammond went an odd shade of red, as he tried to process that information. Daniel laid a hand on Jacks shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"It's what I was trying to explain to you before we found the timer attached to the bomb. The device we triggered somehow rendered us invisible."

Jack began testing this theory by waving his hands in front of Hammond's face. When that got no response, he did it to Teal'c and Carter then a couple of handy SF's.

"Explain that remark, Major." Demanded Hammond, looking like he would like for someone to bring him a chair.

"The Colonel and Daniel were checking out another room. We heard Daniel shouting and went to investigate. Just as we reached the door, there was a flash of light, and they... disappeared.. poof!"

"Poof?"

"Poof, Sir, yes."

Hammond began rubbing the back of his neck. He'd seen weirder things in his time as C.O. of this base. Not many, but a few. Glancing around the room, obviously hoping that the missing SG team members would suddenly fall through the roof, he shook his head. "Could they have been 'beamed' somewhere?"

Daniel noticed Jack making obscene gestures to a six and a half foot marine and rolled his eyes. He indulged in a small fantasy whereby the invisibility wore off at that very moment, and the marine decided to risk court-martial for the opportunity to punt Jack through the blast doors.

"No sir, not according to this..." Carter pulled a battered manual out of her webbing and waved it excitedly under the General's nose. Daniel recognised the tome right away. They had found it in one of the control rooms. It was written, somewhat surprisingly, in English, and was obviously someone's notes on how the weird alien technology worked. A field journal if you will.

The section detailing the 'Invisibility Shield' was a little out of his field, so he had given the journal to Sam to decipher. Which was why he had failed to recognise the device when they had found it. Hammond placed both hands on his hips and gave Carter that indulgent look.

"Can you elaborate, Major?"

"Sir, the effect is temporary. If they made it through the gate in one piece, the colonel and Daniel should become visible again in exactly..." she checked her watch, "23 hours and 48 minutes."

That got Jack's attention. He stopped waving his exposed ass at the SF and hauled up his trousers. "Can they hear us?" he asked, a little too loudly. Hammond sighed and turned towards the blast doors.

"Then I guess we just have to wait. SG1 – debriefing will be in 23 hours time," he glanced quickly around the room, "and I hope you will ALL be there."

The room quickly emptied, leaving only the customary two SF guards. Jack unzipped his utility vest and dropped it onto the floor. Daniel's eyes followed the movement in confusion.

"Jack, don't you want to follow Sam, try to help her figure out if we can reverse this quicker than..."

"23 hours, Daniel," growled Jack dropping his field jacket to the floor too.

"Yes, so..."

"23 hours of invisibility. No-one can hear us, no-one can see us."

Daniel began backing away until his heel caught on the edge of the ramp. He grabbed the handrail to steady himself. Jack tugged at the zipper on his webbing, the look of sheer lust in his eyes, making Daniel's knees go weak. The archaeologist had a very vivid idea of exactly how Jack intended to spend the next 23 hours.

"Jaaaack." He warned, backing up the ramp while his lover continued to help him out of this clothing. Over Jack's shoulder, Daniel could see right into the control room, could see Walter flirting with his chevron controls, could see the technicians testing circuits and on the next level up, could see Hammond in gazing down into the gate room from his office.

By the time Daniel redirected his focus to the man in front of him, he was down to BDU's and a t-shirt, which was being tugged out of his waistband. "Jack, the General..." he begged unconvincingly.

Jack glanced up at the window and raised his hand in a textbook salute.

"General Hammond, request permission to go down on Daniel in the Gate room, and I will accept your silence as consent."

Hammond continued to stare at the Gate.

"Sir! Yes, Sir" snapped Jack, whirling back round to press Daniel up against the Naquada and Trinium enhanced iris.

"Can't argue with orders Daniel," he whispered, fingers freeing Daniel from his BDU's. Daniel's gasp of pleasure followed by the tiny groan attested to the fact that the archaeologist wasn't immune to playing out this particular fantasy.

Jack dropped to his knees, making sure that there were a nice pile of clothing to act as padding first, and pressed his lovers hips up against the iris. Daniel shivered, the alien metal was extremely cold, but what Jack was doing to him was more than enough to erase the chill.

Jack tugged down his zipper, one tooth at a time, and Daniel spread his arms wide, pressing back against the metal; eyes closed in anticipation. Jesus H Christ, he was getting a blowjob in the gate room, on the ramp, against the iris! Daniel wondered if he would ever be able to set foot in this room again after this!

Then he didn't think of anything at all, as Jack gently extricated his overheated cock from his pants and enveloped it in another kind of heat altogether. It was incredibly erotic. He managed to get his eyes open, and glanced at the SF on his right, who remained completely oblivious to the spectacle unfolding on the ramp.

Jack wasted no time playing, he got right down to the hot and heavy suction, making Daniel go weak at the knees, he threw back his head and tried to stifle his moans of deep appreciation. Oh God, the Earth really was moving for him, blood rushed through his ears, deafening him, the trembling got more and more violent, he imagined he could hear sirens going off.

Wait...

He *could* hear sirens going off!

Daniel's eyes snapped open as finally the noises around him registered. A disembodied voice announced "chevron three encoded" and Daniel's mouth fell open. The earthquake he had felt earlier was caused by the damned gate spinning.

"Jack, incoming!" he gasped, scrabbling at his lover's hair and trying to tug him away.

"Chevron four encoded"

"Not yet," Jack said reasonably, his voice muffled by his mouthful, then going back to the task in hand. Daniel shivered and nearly collapsed with the sheer eroticism of what they were doing. The room was filling up with SF's taking up positions on either side of the ramp.

"J'k" he gargled helplessly.

"Chevron five encoded"

Jack began sucking even harder and Daniel stopped trying to pull him off, and concentrated instead on getting off himself. It was the only way to go!"

"Chevron six encoded. Confirm GDO indent, it's SG-7 Sir"

"Jackgonnacome!"

"Open the Iris"

Jack grabbed Daniel by the hips to prevent him from falling backwards through the opening iris and swallowed everything he could before throwing them sideways and off the ramp, just as Walter's voice announced, "Chevron seven locked" then the room lit up with the whoosh of the incoming wormhole.

Jack and Daniel lay panting on the floor, grinning like idiots and the room gradually emptied again. Jack helped Daniel to his feet. He made a big show of checking his watch.

"23 hours and 36 minutes left, Daniel. How many rooms ARE there on this base?"

Daniel finished refastening his BDU's. "And you have access to all areas, Jack," he replied, knowing that before the day was out, there would not be a store closet on the entire base unutilised.


End file.
